Maxus and Sonic's Story
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: What if Sonic is a human being? What if he fell in love with a girl besides Amy Rose? What happens if he got into an accident? If you all want to know what I mean, then look into the story for the full details Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Maxus and Sonic's Story**

**Character of Sonic the Hedgehog by: Yuji Naka of SEGA**

**Character of Maxus by : Maxus the Fox**

**Story written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Note to readers: **This is probably the first original fic that I've made. The inspiration came to me for while I was looking at some pics made by a girl named **Maxus-the-Fox**. Just by looking at those pictures, I knew that such a story had to be within it. So I took it upon myself write it. Of course, I had to ask the creator of the images for her permission and approval of the story before doing so. I know that a story with Sonic being as a human while falling in love with a girl besides Amy Rose is a little farfetched, but I just love it for when I hear a good story. Especially if it's a love story. Anyway, I would like to thank the group **Geroe-A **for their continued support on my stories. I hope that all of you would like it too. Oh, and if all of you would like to know about Max's art, then go to my website and you'll find her gallery in my Fan Art section. I've worked very hard on making this story and romance isn't one of my strong points, so please try to be honest. Later!

She just wouldn't believe that the one that she loved for so long could be gone forever. Maxus Gomez couldn't stop crying after what just happened to the one that has brought so much love and happiness into her life for the past four years that she knew him. She was within her own bedroom lying on her bed crying about what just happened to Sonic for when he pushed her out of the way of a speeding car and took the full hit himself. Her boyfriend was soon taken to the hospital by a nearby ambulance around its grave yard shift for when someone around the area at the time was fortunate enough to stumble across it in order to get the blue haired teen medical attention.

_"It's just not fair!" _the young girl thought to herself as she continued to crying onto her pillow as she had been doing for the past few weeks since the accident. _"Why did he have to nearly be killed because of me! Why did I have to run away for when I couldn't bear to be without him in my arms for even a moment! Just how in the world did all of this happen!"_

The very question in her mind suddenly started to bring up memories from a few months ago for when she was called by her mother for when she came home from school. She also remembered the moment for when both she and Sonic kissed each other before parting ways.

**_ Flash Back_**

As the two of them kissed in front of the front door of her home, Maxus felt as though she were the luckiest girl in the world. Having Sonic, a blue-haired boy that she loved so much, kissing her on the lips was something that she could never have enough of. When she and her boyfriend broken themselves away from one another, they both looked into each others eyes to see what the other was feeling. What the young woman felt inside her boyfriend's soul at that moment was nothing but love and happiness within his emerald green isises.

When she let go of Sonic's neck, Maxus gave him a peck on the cheek just before she said, "I'll see you again tomorrow, babe. I hope that you pick me up at the same time as always."

"Don't worry about me, Maxie!" the blue-haired teen said to his love while at the same time giving his girlfriend a kiss on her own cheek. "You can always count on me to be there when you really need me. So, get some rest, okay?"

"Okay, Sonic," Maxus responded to her love's words with another kiss on his cheek just before she saw him turning towards the opposite direction and saw him going back towards his own home apartment.

As the young teenaged girl put her house keys inside the hole of the door, she turned the doorknob and entered inside of her own home. When she entered the living room, Maxus saw her mother sitting on the huge couch of their home. She was a bit curious at why her own mother was patiently waiting for her to return.

"Mom? What's up?" Maxus said to her own mother as she carefully kept a cool tone while trying to understand what was going on. "Is something the matter?"

"Max, please sit down with me, honey. We need to have a talk," Mrs. Gomez said to her daughter before the female teenager began to sit down at the couch with her mother and the two of them started talking.

**_End of Flash Back_**

Maxus still remembered the conversation that both she and her mother had on that day. Her own mother said that she found out that both she and Sonic were dating and that she doesn't except it one bit. She said that the blue-haired boy was nothing but a trouble maker that causes nothing but problems for everyone in the area. But the brown-haired girl knew that it wasn't true.

As she kept dating Sonic, she got to see what he was really like. He was nothing but a sweet and nice boy who would do anything for anyone who is in trouble. Despite the fact that he a strange boy with blue spiky hair like a street punk and that's he lives all alone, the boy is an innocent and happy go-lucky guy who would help other people in need of help. She even tried to tell this to her mother, but it didn't seemed to work.

Maxus's mother insisted that both she and Sonic not to see each other again or otherwise she won't support her on her way to college. She even threatened to make sure that she would never be allowed to go outside of the house and would be home schooled from until she gets to college or moves out of the house. She would never be even allowed to be able to call any of her friends or any of her close relatives. She was about to yell at her mother for when her heart decided against it. She just decided to do as her mother said and just break up with the one she loved.

It was bad enough that she had to do it to Sonic in private. But having to do it while at his friend's graduation party was quite another.

**_Flash Back_**

When both she and Sonic arrived at Miguel's home, they found themselves surrounded by tons of his relatives from all around the state. Maxus was rather surprised that the blue-haired teen's friend would have this many relatives. But at that moment, Maxus was still feeling a bit guilty about having to do what her mother told her to. It broke her heart to pieces just thinking about it. She was so out of touch with reality that she didn't seem to notice her boyfriend waving his hand right in front of her face just to get her attention.

"Hello, Maxie! Earth to Maxie! Is anyone home?" Sonic asked the brown-haired girl with a mock tone of annoyance in his voice. "What's the matter with you, babe? It seems that you have something on you mind that you want to tell me. Is something wrong?"

Maxus was shocked for when she heard those words come out of the blue-haired boy's mouth. She felt herself being submerged into a sea of depression for when she realized that she have to tell him now or otherwise she'd make both her's and Sonic's pain much worse if she told him later.

"Sonic, I'm afraid that there's something that I need to tell you," the young woman said to her soon to be ex-boyfriend just as she felt herself becoming more sad by the moment. "But I can't say it right here. Do you think that we could go into some place more private?"

The blue-haired blushed a bit for when he heard those words come from Maxus's mouth. But he gave her a quick nod of his head for as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside to go to someplace private. When the two of them managed to go to the most private part of the hometown apartment, the young woman released her hold of the blue-haired boy's arm and turned her full attention towards her love's direction and started to let tears fall out of her eyes.

"Maxie, tell me what's wrong," Sonic said to her as she saw that he was beginning to worry about her well being. "You've been feeling kind of down ever since we left your home in order to get to Miguel's graduation party. Is something bothering you?"

When she heard those words coming out of the blue-haired teen's mouth, Maxus began to feel nothing but sadness for when she started to say to him, "Sonic, I want the two of us to break up."

**_End of Flash Back_**

The young woman started to feel more ashamed of herself for when she remembered that moment with her boyfriend. She remembered Sonic tried his best to ask why was she breaking up with her, but Maxus ignored him. She remembered that she told him that she didn't even want to look at him again. She also remembered the way of how shocked and saddened that the blue-haired teen was for when she told him those words with a harsh tone of voice.

She couldn't forget the way on how his face showed tears running down from his cheeks for when she left him there. She didn't mean to let all of her frustration out on her boyfriend, but she had but to do as her mother told her to do. The young woman didn't get the chance to explain why she was breaking up with him for when she couldn't tell him the truth about what her mother said to her. All she did at the time is just leave him there weeping his eyes out and said her goodbyes to the one that she loved for when she left back to her home while ignoring the pondering faces of the crowd.

During the three weeks after her break up with Sonic, Maxus did her best to stay away from her former boyfriend's sight at school. She was so ashamed and sadden about what she did that she couldn't find the courage to go up straight towards the boy and tell about what happened. The lonely walks that she made towards her home didn't make things any better. For as soon as she reached the front door of her home, the young teenaged girl would turn around to see if Sonic would be there to give her a kiss goodbye until they meet at school the next day, but all she saw was nothing but the wind giving her a chill right before she went inside and did her homework.

_"I can't seem to get those thoughts out of my head," _Maxus thought to herself as she held onto one of her soft pillows tightly for as she continued to cry. _"Why did my mother have to break us up like that! Why didn't she listen to me for when I tried to convince her that Sonic's not what he appears to be! If only she had listened to me, then Sonic wouldn't be in the hospital right now because of me!"_

At that moment, Maxus started to recall the very same accident that caused Sonic to be in the hospital that he's in. She also recalled the time for when both she and her mother began to have their fight for when she told her about what she truly feels about her not having her blue-haired lover right beside her.

**_Flash Back_**

It started around between the times of both 7:30 p.m. and 8:00 p.m. Both she and her mother began to have a huge argument about the young girl's feelings. Maxus's mother started to remind her of the threat that she made to her daughter weeks after their break up. She was so furious with her mother's own repeated threat that she practically screamed at her and said that she doesn't care for what kind of threat that her mother makes. So furious that she practically ran out through the front door of her home and ran until she was far enough away from her home as fast as her legs could take her.

It was a rainy and stormy night at the time. The clouds covering the sky with their dark grey presense. Small drops of rain fell down towards the streets in chorus. Maxus felt the chill of the rain's waters on the skin of her face for when she realized that she didn't bring an umbrella with her to shield her from the rain. She was running all around the streets for about a hour and half and felt herself beginning to become fatigued.

_"I'm...so tired," _the young lady thought to herself for as she felt both her legs starting to give out on her and started to collapse on both her knees while trying to catch her breath. _"I can't believe that I just yelled at my own mother like that. She makes me so mad about the whole thing that I finally snapped. But just remembering the way that I yelled at Sonic like that at Miguel's own graduation party finally crossed the line with me." _

When she was finished with those thoughts, Maxus looked around the entire area and saw that she was completely alone in the empty streets. It was all dark and abandoned for when she realized that it must've been way pass 9:30 p.m. for when she ran away from home. The only thing that kept her from being engulfed in total darkness were the street lights that were starting to blink from the storm's interference.

_"Great, first there's cold rain soaking all over my body and now I'm all alone in the streets," _the brown-haired girl thought to herself for as she looked all around her surroundings and saw that she was really alone. _"What was I thinking yelling at my mother like that? I bet now that she's angry with me. So angry that she would just allow me to just wonder these streets around night by myself and not care about what happens to me. I didn't mean to yell at her like that!" _

With that thought in her mind, Maxus soon found herself beginning to cry. _"I wish that Sonic was here with me right now," _she thought to herself as she continued to cry in a lake of rain mixed in with her own tears. _"I wish that anyone that I know would be here with me right now! I don't want to be all alone! I don't want to be here in this soaking rain without the people that I love and care about to comfort me! I want someone to hold onto! Someone that could take me safely back home! Anybody!" _

As if to answer her mind's voice, the young woman soon began to hear a familiar voice calling out her name from within the darkness of the rainy night sky. Maxus was a bit startled and surprised for when she thought that she knew who the owner of the voice belonged to. For when she turned towards the direction where the person's voice was coming from, the brown-haired girl soon found herself looking at the soaked and exhausted presence of her former boyfriend and love Sonic himself.

At the moment, Maxus didn't know what to feel. She was feeling a bit startled for when she saw the expression on his face and worried for when she saw that he had been exhausted from all the running that he had been doing. But at that moment, she was feeling rather glad that the one that she loved is right in front of her eyes again.

"Sonic? Is that you?" the female teen said to the blue-haired boy as she saw him walking towards her direction while still trying to catch his breath. "Is this a dream?"

"Well, if I'm a dream, Maxie, then I wouldn't be able to do this," Sonic said to her just as he reached her and began to give her a kiss on the lips before he broke and spoke again. "Man, I'm just so glad that I was able to hold you like this again! I was so worried for when I've received a call from your mom and she told me that you ran away!"

The words that her knight in shining armor said to her that moment crawled into her ears for as she asked him with a curious tone, "My mom called you? You mean, she was really worried about me?"

"Of course she was, babe!" the blue-haired teen said to her while beginning to pulled her into his embrace. "She told me everything that has happened between you two on the phone and got me panicked. I then was able to call in my bud Miguel to help the two of us look for you! Do you really think that she didn't care about you enough about you to call me?"

Right at that moment, Maxus was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that her own mother would call in her old boyfriend just to see if she was alright. She was feeling both relieved and happy for when she heard those words coming from Sonic's mouth. Then, she suddenly started to cry again. Not in sadness but with joy and happiness for when she felt her true love in her arms again. That was when she felt Sonic's hand starting to lift her face towards his own in order to look at her straight in the eyes with his own.

"Hey, come on, Maxie," the blue-haired teen said to her for while she felt him holding onto her tight in his embrace. "Now's not the time or the place for you to be crying. I think that it's time for us to get you back home and get you clean up as well as let everyone else know that you're okay. Is that alright with you?"

When she heard those words, Maxus began to give Sonic a nod on her head while giving him a smile to let him know that she was alright with the decision. But just before the two of them could have to the chance to walk towards her home, the teenaged girl suddenly heard a loud screeching heading towards their direction. As she turned towards the direction where the noise came from, Maxus saw the bright intense lights of two head lights of a car speeding towards their direction. Just before she could have the chance to yell out something, the brown-haired girl felt the arms of Sonic pushing her out of the way and felt her body fall towards the ground.

As she lie there on the hard concrete of the floor, Maxus began to hear the screeching tires of the car ceasing for when she heard it finally coming to a stop. She also heard something like a person's body falling to a ground for when she started to realize who the car just hit. As she lifted herself off the ground while not caring about her bruised shoulder or the fact that it's still raining, the teenaged girl watched in horror for when she saw Sonic's body lying on the ground right near the front of the car that just hit him.

"Oh, my God! Sonic!" Maxus yelled out as she ran over towards him and carried his body away from the car while trying to shake him awake while at the same time beginning to have tears of sadness and worry on her face as she saw blood on a bruised bump. "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic, can you hear me! Please say that you could hear me! Say something! Anything! Sonic, don't leave me alone in this world! Sonic!"

**_End of Flash Back_**

The memory haunted her mind for when she recalled the same event every night for the past two weeks. The thought of it just scares and makes her even more sad for when she kept imaging Sonic getting hit by that car over and over again. Maxus just kept on crying for as she kept saying to herself that she was the cause for her boyfriend's near death tragedy.

_"If it wasn't for me, then Sonic wouldn't be in the hospital right now just mere moments away from death," _she thought to herself as she continued to cry over her injured boyfriend that's now lying on a hospital bed. _ "If I hadn't decided to yell at my mother and ran away, then he would be alright. Why did he have to push me out of the way of the car's path for when the both of us could've just ran together? Why...?" _

Maxus's thoughts were soon cut short for when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. However, she just kept on crying while at the same time ignoring whoever was entering inside of her room. That was when she started to hear a familiar male voice saying to her, "Hey, Max. Are you alright? I just had a long talk with your mom and I went up towards your room in order to see how you're doing."

When she turned her tear soaked face towards the direction where the voice came from, she saw that it was none other than one of Sonic's best friends Miguel Angel Arias. He was the one person that didn't mind that both Sonic and Maxus were dating one another. He was the also the person to set both she and his best friend on their first date and made a promise that he would never tell her mother all about it. The same person who just started college right about a few days right before the Sonic's accident.

"M-M-Miguel? What are you doing up here?" the brown-haired girl said to the newly graduated college student while at the same time trying to wipe away her tears with her own hand. "J-J-J-Just exactly what did you talk to my mother about?"

"Well, for starters, I told her all about what kind of person Sonic really is," the college student answered to the brown-haired girl with kind gentle smile on her face. "It took some time for her to take in the info, but I think that she now gets what kind of guy that he is. Now she's starting to believe that she's made a mistake breaking both you and Sonic up with each other. She even told me to go up here to try to cheer you up.

"Secondly, I thought that it would be good to tell you that I just came from the hospital this morning and found out about Sonic's condition. The doctor that I've talked to said that he's in stable condition right now. But, he's still unconscious from the hit that he just took. The doc said that he was amazed that a boy like him could be able to survive a full hit like that without having any permanent damage to his body. He would be able to live a normal life again as soon as he wakes up."

Maxus stopped crying for when she heard those words coming out of Miguel's mouth. She soon started to jump out of her tear soaked bed and hugged the college freshman with a face that's full of joy and hope within her once sadden heart. She soon started to let go of the older boy's body and blushed for what she did. Just before she could apologize for what she did, the young woman soon began to notice the sad and guilty expression on his face.

"Miguel...what is it? Is something wrong?" Maxus said to Sonic's best friend for when she began to notice that what he was about to say to her wasn't going to be good. "Sonic is going to be alright, isn't he?"

For when she saw him facing with a surprised feeling on his face, Miguel began to say, "Well, it seems that I would have to tell you this sooner rather than later, Max. I just didn't think that it would be this soon. You see, what I've just told you is only the good news, Max. I'm afraid that I've only left out the bad news in order to spare you some of the pain.

"Well, what I've also learned from the doc is that Sonic is in a coma that could probably last weeks, months, or even years. He said that the hit that Sonic received on the head could possibly cause brain trauma or probably cause a long term case of amnesia. But he honestly didn't know if or when Sonic is going to be out of his coma."

For when she heard those words come out of the older teen's mouth, Maxus soon started to feel herself being engulfed once again with nothing but pain and despair in her heart. Before she could have the chance to cry, Maxus felt the arms of Miguel forcing her to face her face towards his direction. The young teenaged woman saw a stern and yet serious expression on his face just before he spoke to her with a serious tone in his voice.

"Now, listen to me, Maxus Gomez. I know that what I've just said to you is the truth and it hurts, but that doesn't mean that you could just go back and wallow in your own self pity. Look, I know that you're upset for the past two weeks just locked up in your room thinking that you're the one that caused Sonic to be in the hospital. I was upset about the whole thing too, but neither one of us knew that it would turn out this way and we have to move on.

"What I'm trying to say to you is that it's not your fault that this happened to Sonic. Right now is not the best time to start blaming yourself or pointing fingers at who's to really blame. My best friend, whom I've known since I was a kid, is lying on a hospital bed right now waiting for the one that he loves to give him a reason to open his eyes and come back into the world. Now what are you going to do about it? Are you just going to stay here and cry while blaming yourself for what just happened or are you going to go to that hospital and wake up the one that you love?"

As soon as she heard those words, Maxus soon felt her arms being released from Miguel's grip and sat on her bed. A few seconds later, she knew what she must do. Maxus then started to head out towards her bedroom door and went off towards her destination. Just as she put on her shoes, she suddenly heard the voice of her mother saying to her, "Maxus Gomez! Where do you think you're going?"

As she turned towards her mother's direction, Maxus was about to ready herself for another argument for when she saw that the elder woman was holding a clean set of cloths in her arms. While feeling a bit confused about what she's seeing, her mother just said to her, "Well, young lady? Are you going to go to a hospital filled with people just looking like that or are you going to get change yourself into a nice set of cloths? You can't expect for Sonic to see you while wearing the same filthy rags that you've been wearing for the past two weeks."

The young brown-haired girl felt a smile crawling all over her face for as she took the new set of cloths from her mother and put them on herself. For when she started herself towards the door, she heard the voice of Miguel saying to her, "Uh, Max? Don't you think that I should come along with you since I know where the hospital that Sonic is sleeping in?"

Both she and her mother began to chuckle a bit for when they both heard those words coming out of the older teen's mouth. As soon as she delivered an apologetic kiss to her mother and said her goodbye, both Maxus and Miguel started to make their way towards the hospital with the college student taking the lead. As she saw that the two of them were reaching towards their destination, the young teenaged girl started to pump her legs even harder in order to get to her love even faster. She was even able to get by Miguel and ran inside towards the hospital building.

At that moment, she didn't even care if she didn't know the way to where Sonic's room is or that the nurses, doctors, and medical staff are yelling at her to get back out of the hospital's hallway. She couldn't explain it, but somehow Maxus could feel her love's heart beating against her own as she continued to search through the numerous amounts of doors. As soon as she stopped in front of the one of the doors, she felt the beating of her lover's heart beating the most. For when she turned the knob and opened the door, the young girl saw something that both amazed and sadden her at the same time.

What Maxus saw at that very moment was Sonic's head being wrapped around his head with a bandage while lying unconscious on the bed. She was surprised that he wasn't in a body cast considering that he took a full hit from a speeding car that could break his bones. But at that moment she almost felt like gasping in horror at the memory. Maxus started to walk up towards her boyfriend's bedside and saw that his arms was connected to tubes of IV while his nose was connected to an oxygen tank in order to stay alive. She also saw a heart monitor slowly beeping away without changing its rhythm once.

"Oh my God, Sonic," the young girl said quietly to Sonic's unconscious body for as she grabbed his hand and looked at him with tears in her eyes as she began to stroke it gently. "I'm sorry that I've gotten you into this place. I'm sorry that I was ever nasty with you for when the two of us broke up at Miguel's graduation party. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I just wish that you could hear me so that you could know how sorry that I am."

As she said those words, Maxus began to lean herself over towards the blue-haired teen's face and said to him, "I don't want you to leave me all alone in this world. I want you to be here with me and be held in my arms so that I could feel the gentle warmth of your body again. I love you so much that I couldn't bear to be without you for a minute. Can you hear me, Sonic? I said that I truly love you. I...love...you."

While feeling a bit flustered at what she was doing, the brown-haired girl placed her lips over Sonic's and began to give him a long but passionate kiss. Time seemed to stop around her entire being for as she felt her own warm lips pressing against her boyfriend's cold ones as they seemed to become warm with the touch. She was so sunk deep into the kiss that she didn't even notice that the heart monitor next to the other side of Sonic's bed began to beeping rapidly as if it were starting to overload. When she finally noticed the loud noise that was coming from the machinery, Maxus started part her lips away from her boyfriend's and moved away from her his body in fear that she might've done something wrong. But when she turned her full attention back towards the heart monitor, the young girl saw that it was running back to normal as if nothing bad had ever happened.

As she wondered about what just happened, Maxus suddenly heard a weak and yet familiar voice that spoke to her as he coughed a bit, "M-Maxie? Is that you? (Coughs!)"

The young teenaged girl was shocked for when she thought that she heard the voice of Sonic speaking to her. However, just as she thought that it was her mind playing tricks on her, Maxus turned her attention back towards her boyfriend's body and saw that both of his eyes were pointed towards her direction all wide and awake. At that moment, the young teenager didn't know what do to. She felt shocked with the realization that Sonic was able to wake up for while she also felt joy and relief pumping throughout her heart.

"Sonic?" she asked with a bit of confusion in her trembling voice for when she saw a smile across the blue-haired teenager's scarred face just before she went over and started to hug him for when she realized that he was wide awake. "Sonic! Thank God! I thought that you were dead! I'm so happy that you're awake! I also thought that you were going to be in a coma for years or worse, forget all about me! I'm just so glad that you remember me and that you're alive in my arms again!"

"Uh, Max? Do you think that you could let go of me before I start to suffocate?" she heard Sonic saying to her as she turned to look at him and saw that he was having a bit of trouble breathing as well as wincing in pain.

She then started to release her boyfriend from her embrace and was frighten that she might've loosened a few tubes to his oxygen or IV. But she soon saw that he was trying his best to get his upper body up from the bed. However, he was soon stopped by Maxus for when she went over towards his side again and stopped him from going up any further.

"Sonic, you shouldn't try to get up," the young girl said to Sonic as she pushed him gently back onto the bed while trying not to hurt him. "You just barely woke up from your coma and you still haven't fully recovered yet. If you try to get up too soon, then you won't be able to heal properly. So please lie back down and rest, babe. For me?"

As soon as she gave her boyfriend her innocent and beautiful smile, Maxus saw him giving out a small sigh of defeat for as he stopped trying to get up and laid himself back on the bed. The girl then gave out a small and cute chuckle for when she saw his face pouting like that of a small child. That was when she began to lean her head towards his face and gave him another kiss. This time, she landed the kiss on his cheek and when she turned towards his direction, Maxus saw that he was blushing a bit from what his girlfriend just did.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You're just so cute when you're acting like a kid, Sonic," she said to the blue-haired teen as the brown-haired teenaged girl placed her hands on his own while starting to stroke it with her soft cheek. "That's one of the many things that I love about you. You're so full of energy and life. I'm just glad that you're still here with me. I'm not sure what I'll do if I find out that you're dead!"

"Shhhhh! It's alright, Maxie," Sonic responded to his love with a friendly and soothing tone in his voice for as he held onto brown-haired girl's hand with his own as he tried to calm her down. "I'm here right now to help you make everything better. There's also something that you should know.

"For while I was unconscious, I was in a place that is shrouded by nothing but darkness. I thought that I was all alone and also thought that I was going to die in that place, but then I suddenly felt another heart beating from within my own body. That was when I realized that the heart beat belonged to you for when I've heard your voice calling out to me. As that beating within my own heart grew stronger, I heard you saying that you couldn't live without me in your arms and that you said that you truly love me. Those words were enough to bring me back into this world and back into your life as well."

At that moment, Maxus was speechless for when she heard those words come out of her boyfriend's mouth. She suddenly started to burst into tears of joy and started to lean her head towards Sonic's face and began to kiss him on the lips once more. This time, she felt her boyfriend responding to her kiss with his own response of passion and flavor. The young girl soon noticed this and felt herself being engulfed within a sea of passion and love as both she and Sonic continued to kiss one another.

Just as she felt that she was in Heaven, the voice of Miguel began appearing out of nowhere as he said to them, "Well, it would seem that the two of you are finally able to patch things up with each other quite nicely. Sonic, I know that it's nice that the two of you are back together again, but try to keep the snogging to a minimum. You still haven't fully healed from the accident and you don't want to break a rib or two."

The two of them soon parted from one another and she turned her direction towards their friend who they saw has a smirk all across his face. "M-Miguel! Were you watching us this whole time?" the brown-haired girl heard Sonic saying to his best friend with a tone of panic and surprise in his voice as well as annoyance. "Man! Don't you know how to knock on a door for when two people are occupying a room?"

"Well honestly, I only watched the two of you kissing for as soon as I've arrived here and finished catching my breath while following Maxus to this room," the college student answered with his smile never leaving his face. "Besides, I didn't want to disturb the two of you since it has been weeks that the both of you haven't truly spoken to one another.

"Boy, you sure know how to pick them, Sonic. Max here was able to get to you without having to stop once to catch her breath and she was able to get you awake. Not to mention the fact that she just went ahead of me by a mile. Anyway, I'll just go over to the doctor and let them know what's happening. I'll see you guys later. Just try not to get yourselves too tired and sleep accidently for when the doctor or any of the nurses comes in okay?"

As soon as she saw Miguel leaving the room, Maxus turned her full attention back towards her boyfriend and saw that he was already starting to black out from all of the excitement that has happened to them a minute ago. The young girl leaned her face towards his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek once more time before she began to sigh as she saw him sleeping peacefully.

_"I'm just glad that Sonic is okay and that we're going to be together again," _Maxus thought to herself as she rested her head on top of Sonic's chest and felt his heart beating against her ear. _"I'm just so exhausted from all that's happened. I mean, I've been crying non stop that I didn't get a decent night's worth of sleep in two weeks. Boy, I'm so tired..." _

That was all the young teenaged girl thought in her head before she herself was falling asleep right on top of her boyfriend's chest while at the same time feeling comforted with the musical rhythm that his heart created. All she felt at that moment is peace and comfort engulfing her entire being as she started to fall into a deep sleep.

In the dream that she's having, both Maxus and Sonic were a happy married couple between their twenties and thirties and were living happily in a small apartment home. Her husband has long since cut his hair in order to look more appropriate to their new child. The two of them were in the living room pondering about their own unborn child would be like. Maxus was about six months pregnant three months more until their baby girl could be brought into this world.

"What do you think the name Sylvia sounds, dear?" the young woman said to her blue-haired husband as she felt his hand rubbing against her large belly while she felt their child kicking within abdomen as a response to the touch.

"I think that it's a wonderful name, Maxie," Sonic answered to his wife with a gentle smile on his face as he rubbed his cheek against his wife's affectionately. "But don't you think that the names Sofia or Amy would be a better name for her as well?"

Maxus gave off a playful scoff for when she heard those words coming from her husband's mouth before saying to him, "Are you suggesting that the name that I've picked is bad?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, dear," Sonic said to his pregnant wife while at the same time trying to calm her down. "I'm just making a suggestion on what other names there could be other than that one. Besides, I'm betting that our little girl would be as beautiful as her mother and Sylvia sounds like that it would fit her perfectly."

While buying for her husband's words of flattery, Maxus began to calm herself down and cuddled against his shoulder for as she said to him, "Well, I guess that I have to agree with you, Sonic. I mean, considering that our baby girl would have the looks of her parents, Sylvia sounds like a good name for her."

With their dilemma about their unborn daughter's name solved, both she and Sonic began to lean onto each other's shoulders and relaxed. The brown-haired young woman can still feel her husband's hand remaining on top of her stomach as well as their daughter's movement calming down a bit. She pointed her eyes towards Sonic's direction and saw that he was fast asleep.

_"I know that this is all a dream, but I hope that it really comes true someday," _Maxus thought to herself as she placed her hand above her husband's that's still on her pregnant stomach. _"I hope that the two of us would never be apart ever again. I almost lost him for when he tried to save my life by pushing me out of the way. _

_"I'm never going to take his kindness and compassion for granted like other girls would. I'll promise to take good care of him until he's able to get up on his feet again as soon as he's well again. I'll help him with his rehabilitation and protect him from anything or anybody that would dare harm him. The two of us would be together forever. Don't worry my love, I won't ever let anybody or anything get in between us ever again." _

With those thoughts done in her mind, the young woman began to relax herself and soon found herself drifting off to sleep along with her husband. Sure, that she would find herself awake back in the hospital while lying her head on Sonic's chest, but there one thing that her dream and real life have in common. That the love of her life, Sonic would be still there for her alive and kicking so that he and Maxus could cherish and love each other for the rest of their lives.

**The End**

**Augh! I just recieved this info and it turns out that the info about Maxus's friend being dead is just a cruel joke. I mean, that was a cruel joke. A joke that I've fell for without knowing about it. I worked so hard on trying to honor a person's memory and he just slapped it up to me on my face. Why did he have to do that. The joke was caused by a person named Fenix91 of Later and I'm sorry for causing anyone so much trouble.**


	2. Epilogue

**The Epilogue to Maxus and Sonic's Story**

**Note to readers:** I would like to say that I'm sorry for not putting this up in the last few weeks, but I've just been inspired by the one who made all of this possible. She is known as **Maxus-the-Fox **in and Saturday June 18, 2005. I know that by the time that this message gets through, it would be too late. In any case, I would like to thank the group called **Generation-A **for their continued support of this and other stories to come. Thanks for the inspiration for my stories guys. Now, I would like to shout this out for **Maxus**: "Happy Birthday Maxie!" If you would all like to give your own birthday, go to the link of my website and go to the "Your Fanart Page". You could get to her gallery a lot quicker if you do. Well anyway, I hope that all of you would enjoy this part of the fic as I have writing it. Well, enjoy!

It has been a few weeks since Sonic's accident and now the blue-haired teen was able to get out of the hospital. Of course, he still has to go through a lot of physical therapy before he could fully be able to walk or run again. Maxus and Miguel were both amazed at the progress that he's making since he started. Even Mrs. Gomez was surprised for when she saw how determined Sonic was to get back on his own feet again.

"I'm amazed that he was able to survive a car crash so hard and fast, let alone get himself up and running at all between her two feet," Maxus's mother said to both her daughter and Miguel as the three of them watched Sonic continuing to do one of his exercises.

"Well, you should know that Sonic was one of the best runners that Monroe has ever had," Miguel responded to Mrs. Gomez as he too watched his best friend do one of his exercises. "He's been like this since he was a little kid. He's so determined to get back on his feet because he hates to sit down on his butt and stay in one place."

A few weeks later, the blue-haired teen was able to get both his feet up and working again for when he continued to do his exercises. Later, as soon as both he and Miguel filled in the proper forms and were out of the physical therapy center, the two best friends started to speak to one another as they went towards Maxus's home. Miguel was the first to speak.

"Sonic, are you sure that you're feeling alright to walk again?" the college student said to his blue-haired friend while using a rather concerned and serious tone in his voice. "I mean, that hit that you took for Maxus was pretty hard and I'm sure that no human being alive would be able to withstand it."

"Oh, stop being such a worry wart, Miguel!" Sonic said to his childhood friend while jumping up in the air in order to calm his friend's worries. "I'm good as new thanks to all of that therapy and exercise that I've been going to. Not that I'm complaining. I hate it for when I have to do nothing but stand still or sitting."

"Oh, it's not like you didn't enjoy having Maxus serve you around and feeding you spoonfuls of food into your mouth like a baby either, Sonic," Miguel responded to his friend with a grin as he saw the blue-haired teen stopping and blushed for when he mentioned those words. "Not to mention the fact that you loved it for when you and her start making out on the couch of her house while her mom is away as you went to visit her with crutches. I wish that I would've brought a camera to show it to her! She would have found it real cute!"

"Hey! Watch it, buddy!" Sonic warned as he faced his brown-haired friend with a mock threatening expression on his face. "Keep that up and you're soon going to find yourself in a world of hurt for when...!"

"Okay! Okay, Sonic! I get the idea! I was only joking around!" Miguel exclaimed as he did his best to calm his blue-haired best friend. "Sheesh! What's the matter with you all of a sudden? It's as if you were nervous about something that's about to happen today!"

"(Sighs) Sorry about that, Miguel," Sonic replied to his friend just as he took in another deep breath and spoke again. "It's just so happens that you're right about today. Didn't you ever wonder why I've asked you to get that package from the mall that I've bought the other day just before leaving the hospital while dropping off the crutches?"

"How could I forget it?" the college student asked his childhood friend with a bewildered look on his face just before he realized what today was. "Wait a minute! Do you mean that today is...? Oh my God! I'm so sorry that I couldn't remember that, Sonic! I was just too busy with my current assignments in my college classes that I completely forgot about that!"

"Whoa! Chill, bud! It's alright!" Sonic said to his best friend as he did his best to calm him down and allowed him to breath in and out until he's completely calmed. "I can understand that you're having a hard time adjusting to your classes at the college so it's bound to happen for when you forget something once in a while. Now, are you all better?"

"I am now," the brown-haired teen said as he sighed with relief and started to think with a clear head. "Boy, it's been that long since that day both you and Max first met and started to know one another. I can still remember for when I'm managed to get the two of you alone with one another for when she first appeared in our class. I remember it as if it were yesterday."

**_ Flash Back_**

Miguel was at least about to become 15 years of age for when both he and Sonic were in their gym class and were first introduced to a young and beautiful girl with long silky brown hair that reached down her chess. His blue-haired friend at the age of 13 and was still able to get to high school despite his age. That was because among all of the kids of his class, Sonic was able to get the fastest time there is. The older teen was a bit jealous at the fact that his own best friend was able to be him by ten minutes. But he wasn't the one who would become jealous and then let that become an obsession. He wasn't that kind of person.

Anyway, as they both sat on the bleachers, both he and Sonic were talking to one another just before they heard the voice of their female gym teacher saying loudly to them in order to get their attention as well as the rest of the students, "Now, that I have your full attention, allow me to introduce to you to a new student to this school! I would like for you all to meet Maxus Gomez who's just come from Malibu! Now don't be shy and introduce yourself dear!"

As soon as he heard those words come out of the gym teacher's mouth, Miguel heard the voice of the petite beautiful girl for the first time, "Hello. Um, I would like to say that I don't like to be touched. I'm also very clumsy for when it comes to playing tennis. That's about it."

After they both heard the girl finish, the brown-haired teen soon began to notice that Maxus was starting to come up towards their direction with a rather interested look on her face. As soon as she got to where they are sitting at, Miguel started to notice the rosy color on her cheeks for when she turned her full attention towards Sonic. That was when he started to hear her speak to him with a rather shy tone in her voice.

"Um, hello there," Maxus said to the blue-haired boy as she started to wave her hand towards his direction as a greeting. "You already heard my name for when the teacher introduced me to the rest of the class. I would like to know the two boys that I'm speaking to."

For when he heard those words come out of the girls mouth, Miguel soon noticed that Sonic was beginning to blush for when he was near the cute brown-haired girl in front of his presence. _"The guy is actually blushing! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" _the brown-haired teenager thought to himself as he continued to see his best friend's face turning red with the girl's presence. _"Well, I guess that Sonic is starting to have the hots for this new girl. This is the first time that I've seen him look like this. I guess that it's up to me to give him the means to ask this girl out on his first date. Heh! Heh! Heh!" _

"Well, Maxus, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miguel. Miguel Angel Arias. The guy right next to me who's blushing in front of your presence is named Sonic. He's actually living with me and my parents since he doesn't have a family of his own and is not legally adopted. So I guess that makes him my step-brother for the time being in a way."

"Miguel! I'm not blushing right now because of this beautiful girl's face!" Sonic responded to his so-called older brother's words with a rather shocked tone in his voice just before he realized what he just said. "I mean...not that I didn't think that you aren't beautiful, Maxus...! I mean, I would like to take you out on a date some time...! Um! Um! I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that...!"

Miguel soon started to chuckle quietly to himself as he looked and saw his best friend and brother being embarrassed at what he just said. He also saw the girl named Maxus giving off a cute giggle for when she heard those words as well. That was when he decided to give the fires of love a little more fuel for when he began to say his next words. At that moment, the brown-haired teen instantly knew that both Sonic and Maxus would make the cutest couple in the school. That was when he decided to become a matchmaker in order to get those two even closer together. It was the least that he could do for his friend after all of the times that the blue-haired boy did to save his butt many times during their days in kindergarden for when the kids picked on him for being skinny.

"Hey, if you're not busy later, Max, both me and Sonic would love to give you a tour of the campus," the older teen say to the younger pretty girl as he noticed Sonic beginning to panic with a bit of shock for when he said those words. "The two of us wouldn't mind to show you around since he's the best runner on the track team."

"Miguel! Now's not the time to start telling the new girl about that!" the blue-haired teen said to his older friend as he blushed with an even brighter shade of red just before he turned his full attention back towards Maxus. "It's not that big a deal! I only made the track team because I was born like that! That and I've been running like this since I was a kid. I was only seven for when I first started it."

"Heh! Who's the one bragging now, Sonic?" the brown-haired teen responded to his blue-haired friend with a mischevous smile on his face. "Now why don't the two of you start at the main hall while I take care of a few things. I just remembered that I've got something to do at one of my classes and the teacher there is willing to help me with it. I'll catch up with you guys later!"

Just before he could hear his friend's words of protest, Miguel was soon out of the room leaving both a blushing Sonic and Maxus sitting together on the bench while he supposely went to take care of his school work.

**_End of Flash Back_**

"Man! I can't believe that I was so embarrassed back then for when I saw Maxie," Sonic said to his best friend as he covers his face with embarrassment just before he spoke again. "I mean, I can handle bullies, teachers, gangsters, or even wild tigers for that matter! But when it comes to one beautiful girl, I turn into jell-o. Go figure!"

"Come on, Sonic! That was then, this is now!" Miguel said to his best friend as both he and Sonic were beginning to approach the front of Maxus's home. "The two of you got together, didn't you? Now is the time for you to start worrying about your anniversary day! Now I have to get home and study for my class work, man. As much as you're my best friend, I have to do the assignment as soon as possible and I don't want to be in your way for when both you and Max start to kissing and snuggling with one another on you date."

"Hey! Looks who's talking!" the blue-haired boy said to his friend with a rather mock annoyed tone in his voice. "Let's not forget that you were the one that left me alone while I was all shy and blushing towards a beautiful girl that's starting to become a beautiful young woman! A beautiful woman that I love so deeply and would do anything to make her happy!"

"Well, it managed to get you both together didn't it?" Miguel said just before he pointed his index finger right behind his direction where the front door of Maxus home is. "Besides which, the girl of your dreams just heard what you said. Well, later!"

As soon as Sonic heard those words come out of his best friend's mouth while he saw him leaving, the blue-haired teen began to turn his full direction towards the front door of his girlfriend's home and saw Maxus's face seeing him with a rosy color on her face. What he also noticed was that she was wearing the most beautiful pink and purple dress that he had ever seen that looked as though she were getting ready to go at a restaurant. She was wearing her long brown hair in a long tight braid. She was also wearing a pair of nice red and pink shoes that make it look like that she could walk easily.

As soon as she walked up towards his direction, Sonic soon started to notice a cute giggle coming from her as he continued to stare at her beauty. That was when he heard her asking, "Well, what do you think, babe? Do you think that I really look beautiful? Not that I need to hear it twice from you. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

For when he heard those words, the blue-haired teen began to blush with embarrassment. _"Man! I can't believe that I just said that in front of Maxie!" _Sonic thought to himself as he turned his full attention away from Maxus. _"Thanks a lot, Miguel! I didn't mean for all that to come out like that! How am I suppose to...?" _

Just before he could have the chance to finish the rest of his thoughts, Sonic suddenly felt the warm lips of his girlfriend giving him a small kiss on the cheek. As he turned his full attention back towards Maxus's direction, the blue-haired teen was starting to become confused for when he received the kiss from his girlfriend. Just as he was about to ask her a question, he heard the brown-haired girl answered his question by speaking with a gentle and sweet tone of voice.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Don't be so shy about what you just said. I think that it's really sweet. That's what I like about you. Otherwise, I would never be hear with you and you would still be in the hospital."

For when he heard those words come from Maxus's sweet lips, Sonic began to become a bit more relaxed from what he was feeling before. That was when he did something that even he never expected of doing. What he did was that he wrapped both of his arms around his girlfriends petite but warm body and gave her a gentle hug that made Maxus snuggle up to him even more. Just before he could have the chance to say something to his girlfriend, Sonic felt both himself and Maxus jump up for when he heard the squeals of dilight coming from within her home.

"Aw! Aren't the two of you just the most adorable couple that I've ever seen!" Mrs. Gomez said as she emerged from the front door of her home with a camera in her hand. "Now both of you hold still while a take a small picture of this moment. I can't believe that my little girl is finally able to grow up!"

"Mom! That's totally embarrassing!" Sonic heard the voice of his brown-haired girlfriend just as he saw her face blushing with a beautiful shade of red on her face. "It's enough that you have to choose out the clothes that I have to wear and tell me all about the birds and the bees. Now you want a picture?"

"Aw! Come on, Maxie! Let your mom have this one," the blue-haired teen said to his lover as he gently stroked his cheek against her own while speaking in a soft and gentle tone. "Besides, after all those times that she sent me all those flowers and helped me with all of my physical therapy, it's the least that we could do."

"But, Sonic...!" was all that he heard Maxus whine to him before he saw her turning her full attention towards his face and he looked deeply into her chocolate-colored eyes with a sad and begging puppy dog face before she let out a sigh of defeat. "(Sighs) Oh alright, babe. I'll let my mom to take our picture."

"Thank you, my little baby girl!" He heard the voice of Maxus's mother saying with both joy and delight as he saw her aiming the camera's lens towards the young couple. "Now, I want both you and your boyfriend to stay still in that pose while I take the picture and pretend that I'm not here! Now say cheese!"

Just as he heard his girlfriend sighing with both annoyance and embarrassment, Sonic did as he was told for when he saw a flash coming from the camera. As soon as the moment was finished, the blue haired teen heard the voice of his girlfriend starting to say to her mother with a rather annoyed tone of voice, "Okay, mom! I think that we've already finished for posing for one of your pictures. Do you think that both me and Sonic could go and celebrate our anniversary now?"

"Oops! I'm sorry, baby!" said Mrs. Gomez for as Sonic saw the woman starting to re-enter her own home. "It's just so rare to get you into one of those beautiful dresses that I've bought for you! It also make me so happy to see you in the arms of the one you love! It's just so cute!"

_"Ooookay! Now this is just weird,"_ the blue-haired teen thought to himself as he looked at Mrs. Gomez with a confused look on his face. _"In the first place, she didn't like it for when both me and Maxie were dating. Now, since I've gotten out of the hospital, she's treating us as if we were already married. Not that I want to marry a beautiful girl like Maxie. It's just that the new way that her mom is showing around us is so...creepy." _

With that thought done, Sonic soon realized that he was being dragged by Maxus by the arm while same time seeing Mrs. Gomez waving goodbye to the two of them with a friendly and happy smile on her face. As soon as they were far enough from her home, the blue-haired teen then turned his full attention back towards his girlfriend as he said to her, "Uh, Maxie? I think that we're far from you home now. Now, do you think that you could let go of my arm now?"

As soon as his words reached the brown-haired girl's ears, the blue-haired teen suddenly felt Maxus's grip loosening for as she let go of his arm. That was when he saw her turning towards his direction and looked at him with a sort of weirded out expression on her face.

"Have you saw the way that my mom acted towards us dating? It's enough to consider her legally insane! To be honest, I think that it was just plain creepy. Do you get the feeling that we were thrown into another alternate universe and everything here has been thrown in reverse. I think my mom nearly proves that."

"Now, Maxie! You don't mean that," Sonic said to his brown-haired girlfriend with a calm tone of voice with a sweatdrop appearing behind his head as he did his best to calm her down. "I'm sure that with me just coming out of the hospital and finally able to walk again just took your mother by surprise. She'll be back to her usual self once this day is over. But for now, let's try to have a good evening without your mother coming in between us, okay?"

"I guess that you're right, babe," Maxus responded to the blue-haired teen with a now calm tone of voice as he saw her walking towards his direction and snuggled up to him with her arms wrapped around his neck while at the same time looking straight into his green eyes. "I mean, you've just barely got full control of your legs again and she was worried that something bad is going to happen to us again. Are you sure that you would be able go through this evening? You've just barely got out of physical therapy."

"Don't worry about me, Maxie. I'm perfectly okay," Sonic responded to his girlfriend's words with a smile on his face as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and gave her a hug as he gave her a kiss on her forehead while smelling the sweet scent of her perfume on her hair. "Thanks to you, Miguel, and your mom, I was able to quickly recover the full use of my legs. If it's not for all of you, I wouldn't be able to walk with you like I am now. Most of all, if it weren't for you, then I would still be in that coma in that hospital right now."

"Sonic, that's so sweet!" Maxus said to her boyfriend with a happy tone in her voice as she lean in closer towards his body. "That's all that I've ever wanted to hear! You make me the most luckest and happiest girl in the world! I could just kiss you!"

"Well, what's stopping you from doing so then?" asked the blue-haired teen with a caring and happy smile on his face.

As if to respond to his question, Sonic saw his girlfriend leaning her face towards his as she placed her soft lips on his own. That was when the blue-haired teen began to kiss Maxus back with a kiss that equals that of his girlfriend's. The heat and passion that they've both put into their kiss was so intense, that it was almost as if the world around them didn't exist at all. As soon as they parted from each other's lips, Sonic felt himself drained of all of his oxygen for when he tried to breathe in more air. That was when he heard Maxus giving him her response as she finally regained her breath first.

"That...was incredible!" he heard his girlfriend saying to him as she tried her best to regain the oxygen within her lungs. "You've never...kissed like that...before, babe! I wish that it would've lasted longer."

"Well, I wished the same thing too, Maxie, but if we don't get a move on, then we'll both be late for our date that's coming up," Sonic said to the one he loves so much along with a chuckle to his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, babe," Maxus said to him just before he recieved another another kiss from the brown-haired girl in his arms before speaking to him again with a smile on her face. "Happy Anniversary, Sonic."

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Maxus Gomez," Sonic said to his beautiful girlfriend with a smile on his face as he too gave her a kiss on the lips before breaking the kiss and spoke again. "Now come on, what are we waiting for? The movie isn't going to wait for us! Let's go!"

He heard a giggle coming from Maxus as the both of them started to go towards the movie theater. What he felt at that moment was the feeling that both he and the one that he loved so much would spend the rest of their lives together. He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew that both he and Maxus would have their whole lives in front of them.

**Dedicated to the young lady, Maxus-the-Fox, for her 17th birthday. Here's a quote too: **

"**As all of us grow older we tend to mature,"**

"**but the soul within each of our hearts would remain the same."**

**-Maurice A. Nigma **

**The End**


End file.
